meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Germs the Breaks
Roles: Starring: Runner Hunger and Taker (Yeah then, THIS is the second time i do this XD And also, Hunger and Runner finally meets each other!) Appearing: Stevie Dogert Schooly Berty Lola Sanna Waffles Hoggie Cook Chick Plot: Hunger and Taker walk out of a museum, arms full of loot from a robbery. They are shocked, however, to find Runner standing outside the exit, grinning right in front at them. They throw up their hands in fright, tossing their loot everywhere. A jewel encrusted chest, one of the items they took, opens and a green glowing meatball, kryptoball, falls out. The rays given off by the kryptoball make Runner nauseous, causing him to vomit. As the duo begin collecting their stolen goods and put the kryptoball away, Runner begins to feel better. Taker opens the box again and Runner vomits once more. Hunger and Taker realize the kryptoball serves as Runner's weakness and before leaving, they open the box several more times to make Runner throw up. Later, a sick Runner lies in bed with a thermometer in his mouth and a hot water bottle on his head. He hears an alarm go off and runs out of bed to investigate, putting his duty before his health. Hunger and Taker have just robbed a jewelry store, but before they can get far, they see Runner wearing a radiation suit for protection. The duo present the kryptoball, but Runner is unaffected. This changes, however, when Taker pulls down Runner's pants exposing him in his underwear causing his legs to wobble and his knees to buckle. He falls down in the road and is hit by a school bus. The crash destroys the bus and causes Stevie, Dogert, and Schooly to fly through the windshield and into a wood chipper operated by Berty. Runner removes himself, uninjured, from the grill of the wrecked bus and takes off once more to stop the dastardly duo. Hunger and Taker have taken over Lola and Sanna's lemonade stand, taking the money and tying up the helpless girls. Runner tries to run right at them, only to be forced away by the kryptoball. He runs so fast he hits the top of a mountain, where he tries to think of a way to attack at a distance. Getting an idea, he uses his laser vision on Hunger and Taker. Due to the extreme distance, this only increases the temperature slightly, which Taker solves by drinking some lemonade. Runner then takes out a thick pair of glasses and fires the laser through the lens, magnifying the heat. This destroys a plane being flown by Waffles (killing him in the process) and burns the rope binding Lola and Sanna, setting them free. Unfortunately, it gets too hot and sets them, as well as the lemonade stand's profits, on fire. Hunger and Taker see this and run away, prompting Runner to follow them with his deadly laser. Always obeying the rules, Runner stops the motion of his laser when he comes upon a red light at a street corner. Hoggie, who are in a hurry (Probably going to a date) pulls up behind the laser and begins honking when the laser doesn't move as the light turns green. Annoyed by this, Runner deliberately destroys Hoggie's car. He once more pursues Hunger and Taker, accidentally vaporizing Chick who plays on a swing set. Hunger and Taker come upon a lake, which they jump into. Runner tries to run his laser over them, but the beam is too weak to affect them in the water where they wear diving gear. Fed up, Runner takes out a set of binoculars and fires his laser beam on the lake again. The extreme heat of the laser causes the water to evaporate, leaving nothing but dead fish and the dead and swollen bodies of Hunger and Taker. Runner runs down, once more dressed in a radiation suit, and crushes the kryptoball into powder. He takes his helmet off and blows the dust away, only to have a gust of wind blow the dust right back in his face. The skin on Runner's face begins falling off and he starts vomiting uncontrollably, hitting Lola and Sanna with a massive wave of it. He tries holding his vomit in, but this causes his cheeks to swell until he bursts. Back at the lemonade stand, a tired and hot Berty drinks a glass of juice. The drink proves to be too hotter than he expected, as he spits it out and fans his burning tongue. Moral: "Pressure Makes Diamonds!" Category:Blog posts